I Am Finally Rid Of Lavender Brown
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Hermione and Ron are together and in love. They go out for a special dinner and who is their waitress? Lavender Brown.


So I am currently pacing around my room, debating on how to put this.

What about, "Hermione, I love you and-" No, she will know what's coming. Maybe, "Hermione, we have known each since we were young, and may have gotten off on the wrong foot but we are older now-" Ok, that is probably the worst one I have come up with. Hermione has always been one of the easiest people in my life to talk to, who would've guessed that proposing to her would've been so bloody difficult. Then again, all those years ago if you had told me that I would be debating on how to propose to her, I would've said you were crazy. But it's been a year since the final battle, and I don't think I can wait any longer. I just was to marry this girl already, I love her with everything in me, even more than food and that's saying something.

Alright, I'm making absolutely no progress here, and I don't want to ask Ginny for help, because I know she will tell Hermione, and I want it to be a surprise. And I can't ask Harry, because he will tell Ginny, who will tell Hermione; but we have already established that. And then asking my mother-uh I don't think so. Because first- that would be really awkward. And second, she would tell Ginny, who would tell Hermione. So, basically I am all-alone here. You know, maybe I should ask Hagrid…. never mind.

I decided to call Hermione's favorite muggle restaurant on the teleyfone and make what they call a reservation as I'm told. We are going to go at 7 o'clock, and as we are about to leave I'll get down on one knee and wing it. There, there's my plan. I will probably end up screwing it up, so if you can think of a better plan let me know.

I called Hermione's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too. What's up?"

"How would you like to go to that muggle restaurant that you love?"

"Really? Yes!"

"Alright, so I will pick you up at 7."

"I'm looking forward to it."

She then hung up and I leaned against the wall and sighed. This is it; I'm going to do it. No chickening out.

Later that night I picked up Hermione and we drove to the restaurant. There was a big table in front of the dining room with a small plump man with huge glasses. We walked up to him and I encircled my arm around Hermione's waist. "Name?" he asked, his tone exasperated. "Weasley sir."

He scanned his list. "Right this way," he groaned. He sat us down at a table in the somewhat middle of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

I reached across the table and grasped both of her hands in mine.

"You look stunning." I complimented while she turned a deep shade of red. And I was not just saying that. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue dress with a navy blue jacket, and her hair was resting limply on her shoulders. I was so engrossed in staring at Hermione that I didn't even realize that our waitress was here.

"Hi my name is Lavender how may I help you?"

Lavender. Please no. I slowly looked up, as did Hermione, who seemed to be glaring. Yep. If Hermione is glaring, that is definitely Lavender Brown, my ex-girlfriend from 6th year. I was lonely, so I dated her, and then she began to suffocate me. Not literally, but you get the point.

I looked at her.

"Won won? I mean, Ron?" She said blushing, while completely dis-acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Oh. Hi Lavender." I said, looking down at my plate.

She will not ruin this night for us.

"Honey what are you having to drink?" Hermione asked with mock innocence, causing me to internally laugh. Lavender scowled at her and placed her hand on my back, which I shook off.

"Whatever you are having darling." I responded.

"I think I will have a water, and make that two for my _boyfriend _over here." She said smiling.

Lavender ran two of her fingers through my hair. "Right away Ron." She said and left our table, walking in a suggestive manner. I could feel Hermione's hands ball into fists under my own.

"Don't let her get to you." I told her.

"But she touched you! SHE is not your girlfriend, she can not touch you like that!"

"Trust me, I can't stand her just as much as you, but there is nothing we can do about it, so lets just ignore her."

She just sighed, and then Lavender had come back with our drinks.

"Two waters for won-won." She said flirtatiously.

"Do not call me that."

"But you will always be my won-won. Nothing can ever change that."

I rolled my eyes, and she turned so that her back was facing Hermione.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Hermione love, what would you like?"

"I think I will have a grilled chicken salad sweetheart."

"Sounds wonderful. I will have the steak, medium rare."

Lavender wrote it down and then stared down at me.

"Age did well for you." She said, placing her hand on my arm. Then at that point, Hermione walked over to me pulled my arm to stand up, and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless. I could actually hear some whistling coming from the other people in the dining room. "Thanks." was all that I managed to mutter. I looked over and Lavender was already gone.

"Not that I did not enjoy that, but I can't believe I had to resort to that to get that slut to leave."

"I hope you have to keep resorting to that."

She just laughed and we carried on with our dinner. Everything was going great, because Lavender did not show up again for about a half an hour. And when she did, I knew what I had to do. She forcefully slammed Hermione's plate down on the table and gave me mine. She then leaned down to whisper something in my ear and as she bent down, I moved to get down on one knee in front of Hermione. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box opening the lid.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You always manage to make me feel special, and I can never be upset around you. You are my sun, and you always keep my world feeling bright. Without you, my world will be forever dark. You are my one true love and my best friend. I love you, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and I heard awes coming from every corner. She nodded through her tears. "Yes, Yes!" We both stood up and she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me, as I hugged her back. I just happened to see Lavender's expression. She was gaping open mouthed at me, an expression I will never forget. Wow, I just realized that I did not totally screw that up. Now I am marrying the most beautiful girl and the entire world and couldn't be happier, and on top of that, I am finally rid of Lavender Brown.


End file.
